All Just a Part of the Plan
by MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR
Summary: The story of Itex's youngest scientist and how she tries to gain the trust of the flock before it's too late. It's all part of her plan.
1. Prologue

**This is the only time I'll say it ok? **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own Maximum Ride that includes any of it's content/characters/plot/etc. **

**I got bored one night so I decided to write and write and write. SO, I am desperately trying to find a name for my character… I know it's stupid to not name my character so I just decided to make a little beginning part and go from there. Please, please if you have any suggestions for a name tell me… if you want, I'll get down and beg. So… enjoy!**

_Prologue to All Just a Part of the Plan _

She never knew that everything her favorite book said was true. The world of Erasers and bird kids was always a fantasy in her mind.

Imagine her surprise when she was captured and sent to one of Itex's locations.

Having successfully implanted wings, they kept her for future testing and such. Now she was no idiot, she formulated a plan every step of the way.

She idolized Itex, making it seem like the best place in the world. She forged friendships with Erasers and other hostile 'weapons' that were kept here.

She gained powers, but told them only about the unimportant ones.

Every little move, every friendly gesture, was leading her closer to her goal.

It's all just a part of the plan.

It's all just a part of her life.

** I know I said she/her like what? (14 times actually) Please help me find a name and if it helps, think of the colors silver and grey. And please make it a girl's name because (duh) she refers to a girl… last time I checked anyway. **


	2. Chapter 1

_Why do I only seem able to write things in the late hours of the night?!?! Talk about weird! Well, I'll try to type up another chapter of this story and hopefully you people will like it. Thanks to the three reviewers who reviewed and/or pointed out that the first 'chapter' was underlined completely. Your reviews were nice to read. I've decided on the name Altha; it's meaning foreshadows the direction of the story so I can't tell you what I means. Total and Akila are safe at Dr. M's house so they are out of the story for now. Please Note that Itex is still running and whatever books have Itex gone do not exist.

* * *

_

Altha's POV

As I listened to my music while relaxing on my bed, I noticed that it was about time for me to start working on my homework. Yeah, I know it stinks; I'm practically a thirteen year old genius but I've still got to do homework. I usually make a game out of it by timing how long it takes to finish. My record was ten minutes exactly.

Let me tell you a bit about myself, obviously I'm thirteen years old. And I go to school in California near this place called Death Valley. I'm somewhere around 5'3" tall and probably have the most devotion for science in our whole eighth grade class.

A quick glance out my window and the view startles me. Off in the distance there is a giant black blob of… of… well I don't know what of but it's unusual and not much around my neighborhood is out of the norm.

I stare transfixed as they come ever so much closer to my house. MY house! What could such a thing mean exactly? Well I don't get to finish that thought because a sharp pain in my right arm halts all thinking. I turn my head to look and there's a dart protruding… guess it's sleeping time for me then.

* * *

Two Months Later

"Dr. Jones, the experiment is ready for examination," I told the whitecoat to my left. If you haven't guessed, I've become one of Itex's top scientists. And with my age and 'abilities' (yeah, they experimented on me first) that's extremely great for Itex. I guess they just forgot that they were working with a person who has a brain and can think enough to realize that this is all really stupid and horrible. And I guess they never realized that I would rebel on them.

I turned my attention to the whitecoat on my right hand side, "Jeb, so nice to meet you," I was about ready to gag, "let me show you to the room with the new experiments, please."

I walked out of experimentation room one and down the corridor till I got to the big locked door that had a giant 57 painted on it.

After unlocking it with a series of passwords, voice recognitions, and keys the door slid open to reveal six size large dog crates. I promised myself that today when I left this horrid place that I would take the poor creatures with me.

"Here they are sir," I told Jeb, " these are the hybrids you requested."

"Ah, good job Altha. I'll be sure to tell the director of your outstanding work."

I refused to look in the direction of either Jeb or the cages. Soon Jeb left the room and I stayed for no particular reason.

The door opened once again and in came two Erasers, numbers 5698 and 5703 of the 9009th batch at this particular Itex location. Or you could just call them Ryon and Felan like I do.

"Hey Ryon," I said, "Hey Felan."

"Hey Altha," they said simultaneously.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"We were going to fetch experiment 565 and 564 for testing," replied Felan.

"Well I'm sorry to say that this is the end of my time being prisoner in this place and the same goes for them so either we do this the easy way or the hard way," I told them both fiercely.

They lunged for me, trying to catch me but I threw my shield out (which none of the scientist knew about) and it they rammed head first into it. Using my free hand, I pointed an open palm towards the six crates and they unlatched freeing the prisoners. After that was done, I threw a fireball (which nobody but me knew about either) at the far wall and it burst open into the vast desert which surrounded this Itex location.

The six occupants burst out of the room and out of the gaping hole in the wall leaving me to fight off the two Erasers alone. That was very easy to say the least. I too ran out of the gaping hole a few minutes after the prisoners. I spread my glorious silver and gray colored wings and jumped into the sky, into my freedom.

* * *

_So… how was this chapter? I think I'm getting pretty good at writing but if there are any mistakes at all then please point them out. I'll try to review by Monday or if I can get a total of ten reviews, whichever comes first._


	3. Chapter 2

_Altha's POV_

Ah, sweet freedom. There is nothing better than flying all around without worry. Which reminds me, I still have to destroy this horrible building, preferably burn it to the ground. So, I sent a giant fireball hurdling towards a gas tank near the building and watched happily as it burst into flames almost instantaneously.

Of course I knew that no important things, such as other mutants, would be hurt because this Itex location, I've heard it called The School, was created specifically to hold those six mutant hybrids. The same six that I helped escape.

Apparently they didn't like me blowing The School to smithereens because some of the more hardy experiments were shooting their weaponry at me. I, unfortunately, was clipped by a bullet and my flying was totally off. This forced me to find a place to land.

Lucky for me, I found a ledge that was most likely adjacent to a cliff and coasted on it. How did I know how to fly? Well Itex wants all their flying experiments to be of use and this requires them to know how to fly. Therefore I was taught how to fly in a giant room where Erasers would be unleashed if I tried to escape.

I must have really bad luck or something because when I came into the cave, there were six pairs of eyes staring back at me. That made me a little nervous, this was the legendary flock that every whitecoat talked about. And now I was probably dead bird-kid meat.

Their gaze shifted from my face to my 14-foot wingspan and then back to my face. I'm pretty sure that I could've peed my pants right then and there. Oh then they decided to stop staring at my face and stare at the whitecoat that I conveniently forgot to dispose of (which means burn it and laugh manically). Faster than you can say pepperoni covered curtains, they were up and in fighting stances.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh," that was my brilliant response.

"Who. Are. You." ground out their leader, who was known as Max.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh," I'm on a roll today!

"You have five seconds to tell us who the heck you are before we take action," said Max once again.

"Five,"

"…"

"Four,"

"…"

"Three,"

"…"

"Two,"

"…"

"One,"

"…"

Then they lunged forward. I threw out my shield as a reflex and of course, they rammed right into it just like the Erasers back there did.

And speaking of Erasers, there was a giant swarm of them surrounding the mouth of the cave. So, essentially, we were trapped. _My luck must be really bad today,_ I thought glumly.

These Erasers had guns also so I focused my shield to protect us all from the gunfire while I threw fire with my other hand. I also used my mind to toss a wave of rocks and dust from the cave floor towards the Erasers.

I wasn't getting torn to shreds by the flock because they were staring open-mouthed at me single-handedly fighting off the one hundred or so Erasers.

----A While Later----

"So you're an experiment too?" asked Angel.

"Yup,"

"And you tricked Itex into thinking you were on their side before you attacked them from the inside?" added Max a bit suspiciously.

"Yes?" I said a bit wary.

"So how do we know that you're not going to turn around and attack us in our sleep? How do we know you aren't sending information to them right now? How do we know you're really not evil like you say you are, because I've seen way too many people stab us in the back and I prefer not to take chances this time," said Max.

And with that, she motioned to her flock and the ran to the edge of the cave and took off into the air.

_Pay attention to everything Altha. It's all a small piece of the puzzle of your life. You've got to follow Max and her flock. I can only help you for so long. _

_I know Voice, I know._

* * *

_GASP! She has a voice too? I guess you really can get them from your local convenience store then. Ok... Can I have at least 5 reviews total? That or I'll update by Friday. _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Warning! Kinda long A/N here: **__Surprise, surprise! It's another chapter! This completely came out of the blue for me and probably as well for my readers. I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories and I felt bad for neglecting to continuously update. For the longest time I didn't know how to continue this story so it just sat, sort of but not really collecting dust on the fanfiction website. I'll try to up my quality and sort out a few things about the main character, Altha. I know most of the reviews I have for this story are at least 2 years old, but I have to thank bekeyboo for the constructive criticism about preventing Altha from becoming a Mary Sue. Actually I never really knew what that meant, and after it was brought to my attention, I kinda felt at a loss as to how to fix up the story. Well here's my latest attempt, and I hope you enjoy (I'll try to make my chapters longer and more complex so you actually feel as if you're reading something substantial). Once again, so sorry for the two year delay! And also I must add some shameless advertising for my other story (which I've been told is hilarious), Funny Oneshots (That Darn Paperclip is the first chapter, so I would just start at Funny Oneshots). _

Altha POV

I never knew how hard it could be to find a group of winged kids until I actually tried.

Honestly, they're like freaking ninjas! Although I've never tried finding ninjas either…so I guess that comparison doesn't really work too well.

Anyway, I had looked for them all the rest of the next day seeing as I was tired after the whole fiasco earlier.

But gosh this flying stuff is really hard. I mean I can do it and all but because I was a part of the School and my lifestyle there was somewhat "cushy" I never needed to fly around for long periods of time. Therefore, I was completely unprepared and actually managed to tick off some birds going the other direction from me.

Oh and you might be wondering why the h-e-double hockey sticks I have a voice in my head. But there is this faint throbbing in my arm and I suddenly realize how idiotic of me to forget that just because I befriended those at the School they wouldn't put a tracker in me. I'm still an experiment by definition. So, I found a large enough clearing and descended (rather clumsily, I might add).

After I was safely on the ground, I reached into my lab coat pocket and pulled out the pocket knife I stashed there the day before my planned escape. As painful this was going to be, it couldn't be worse than the fear of what may happen in the near future.

As attempted to painfully dig out the beacon out of my wrist, I remembered what my life was like when I wasn't being the youngest scientist for an evil company. A time when all I had to worry about was getting straight A's and cleaning my room and doing my homework.

After I had torn a small bit of my white lab coat off to patch up my arm, I began to survey my surroundings. It was a relatively normal clearing - the kind where there's a little meadow in the middle surrounded by thick, bushy trees. A few colorful flowers were dotted around here and there.

The sun was heading further to the west, ready to brighten up somebody else's day.

_It's almost like a painting_ the voice told me.

I was a bit startled, hearing something suddenly out of nowhere was enough to freak me out a little - especially when I was chasing after not-so-harmless bird kid runaways and being chased (up until I cut out the tracker and smashed it to bits with a conveniently placed rock) by a group of evil up-to-no-good scientists and their scientific achievements (aka, erasers and other genetically mutated creatures).

"You can see things?"

_Seeing is a relative term. Because I exist within you, essentially I am you._

"That's just kinda weird."

_And being a genetically modified child is not?_

"Okay now that's just a low blow - even for you!"

_The truth hurts, Altha - and you especially should know that. _

At this point I shrugged off the conversation if that's even a possible thing to do. It's like one second, the voice is my friend and trying to help me on my path and the next it's my enemy - bringing up _that_.

"Leave me alone, Voice, I have to think."

Off into the trees I thought I heard something rustle so I paused and turned to listen better. I twisted my watch around my wrist - something I do when I'm nervous. I had never really been out in the woods on my own before. And now a bear was going to come out and call me his dinner!

Then, I turned back examine my bandaging wishing I had something to keep bacteria off and prevent an infection. I really didn't need one of those on top of everything that's happened so far.

I heard something that sounded like a whisper so, still looking forward, I strained my normal, human ears (no bird enhancement there, unfortunately) and managed to catch a bit of what was said next.

"But didn't you hear her say voice?" the voice sounded male, I think.

_Could it be that the flock is actually spying on me? I guess I should feel honored._ I thought and smiled a little bit.

"She's probably insane! Look at the flocking coat she's wearing! The girl's mad! She's even smiling into space!" if these people really were the flock - I would guess that to be Max. She didn't seem to trust me very much.

"She's like us though." a different voice from the first.

"She can hear us." I turned in their direction, and the youngest one, whom I presumed to be Angel was staring right at me through the branches of a tree.

I had to admit, they were perfectly camouflaged up there. Nobody ever really thinks to look up. Then again, nobody would ever think that mutants existed. But still, I bet they play a mean game of hide and seek.

I didn't have much time to contemplate their perfect, ninja-like hiding skills (except for the part where they talked loudly) because Max was first to descend from their not-so-impenetrable fortress.

"I want answers right now."

"I thought you wanted answers when we were in that cave, but you just ran away."

I'm guessing, however, that from the expression on her face (a contorted mix of annoyance, frustration, and mistrust) now was not the best time for wise remarks.

"Who are you," she demanded. Always with the demanding, no please or thank yous for this bird kid on a mission. Or sort of mission, if you count knowing my name as something that requests such special attention.

"I'm Altha," I provided. I wonder why she didn't ask at the cave.

"What's up with your arm?" The younger boy said. I guess this was Gazzy. He gestured to the spot where I carved out the tracker.

"Oh. I had a tracker-"

"See! I _told_ you that we couldn't trust her!" Max cried out.

"-but I used this pocket knife to cut it out," I finished, holding up the knife for the group to see. The dark haired one gave her a pointed look. As if to say, _I told you so_.

_Max has serious trust issues._

"I can tell." I responded without thinking.

The flock gave me weird looks all around. Max turned from where she was glaring daggers into a tree.

"Who are you talking to." she asked with force in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I feigned innocence. I don't know why, but for some reason I didn't want them to know about the voice inside my head. I thought they wouldn't believe me or something and then abandon me and agree with Max's thinking that I was a lunatic.

"Who are you talking to right now," she tried again.

"What? I'm obviously talking to you guys right now," cue nervous laugh that sounds entirely too fake for my liking.

She seemed to shrink a bit, her voice growing softer and more tentative as she asked: "Do you have a voice, too?"

* * *

_Okay it's not all that long, but I got distracted and I thought the end here felt natural. I guess. I'll try to write more, but it won't be on a regular basis (but still I recommend my Funny Oneshots story). Eventually I'll stop the shameless advertising. Honestly though, on my computer, this seemed like more writing that it looks like now... Until the possible next time, - insert my too long pen name here! -_


End file.
